bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Eleventh Division
| textColour = #FFFFFF | title = Eleventh Division | image = | name = 11th Division | kanji = 十一番隊 | romaji = Jūichibantai | captain = Kenpachi Zaraki | lieutenant = Ikkaku Madarame | alliedOrg = None | specialty = Melee Combat: Swordsmanship | insignia = Yarrow | signifying = Fight | divColour = Lavender }} "11th division - the faces in Team Zaraki - the love for fighting to them is like the need for three meals a day!" - Tite KuboBleach Official Character Book Souls The , sometimes called the Zaraki Corps and Zaraki Squad,Bleach anime; Episode 118 is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Organization The Eleventh Division follow the traditional organization set down by its first Captain Yachiru Unohana.Bleach manga; Chapter 523, page 19 The Division has no Fourth Seat even though the Fifth Seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa is technically qualified for the position. He wanted to be the Third Seat because he thought the kanji for the Third Seat was the most beautiful. However, due to Ikkaku holding the rank of Third seat, he chose to be the Fifth Seat because the kanji resembles the kanji for the Third Seat,Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 8 which left a vacant position that will not be filled as nobody is more qualified than himself within the Division except the first three seats. The division is also set up so that to become the captain of the Eleventh, the candidate must do so through the third method of becoming a captain, killing the previous captain in front of 200 members of the Division, which is almost the entire Division.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 11 Upon defeating the previous Kenpachi, the new captain takes on the name of Kenpachi (the Shinigami with the most battles won and opponents slain of each generation).Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 15 It is an ironclad rule that there can be only one Kenpachi per generation, meaning that the predecessor must die for the killer to succeed the title.Bleach manga; Chapter 526, pages 13-14 Since the rise to captain status of the current Kenpachi, an unofficial rule has been added that says to be a true member of the Eleventh Division, one's Zanpakutō must be a melee-type.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 9 Special Duties The Eleventh Division is a direct-combat Division with a specialization in swords-only combat, forgoing the other Shinigami arts and thereby being one of the most specialized divisions in the Gotei 13. As such, it is common practice for members to be carrying their Zanpakutō at all times.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, pages 14-15 The division's doctrine of dominating in battle is what appeals to its members; they believe that fighting is what makes life worth living. This is what separates the 11th Division from the others and makes them the strongest division. Everyone in the 11th Division are highly skilled in fighting. They believe if they are going to die anyway, they have to go down fighting gloriously.Bleach Bootleg, page 110 Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 11th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 11th. Notable Members Recruitment As the Eleventh Division regards combat as the ultimate law, the atmosphere of the Eleventh Division attracts only stalwart men who live for battle. That's why the Eleventh Division sets the standard for combat for all the other divisions. In addition, while members of the Eleventh Division give the impression of being a band of wild outlaws, the men of the Eleventh brag about being firmly unified under Kenpachi.Bleach Bootleg, pages 108-110 Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society. Kenpachi Zaraki 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Guys who like fighting. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? We get along and have fun. 3. What do you require of new recruits? They should be strong. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. Strong guys, come and try me!! Yachiru Kusajishi 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Strong guys. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Eeeveryone gets along~ 3. What do you require of new recruits? No weak people should join. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. I'll think up a nickname for you! Frank talk!! with the 12th Division captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi The 11th Division? I don't know. Why must I introduce people to the 11th Division? It's just a gathering of thugs with pitiful intelligence who fight all the time. Besides, one time that lieutenant of theirs came into my research laboratory, and she climbed onto my chair and spilled disgusting candy everywhere, she touched all my machines with her filthy hands, she erased my data, she got water on everything when she went to wash her face-- Why that wretched brat?! This is all Zaraki's fault. Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who are "vigorous" are best suited to this division, noting that with each passing year, the division is filled with even more Shinigami who would prefer a fight to a meal. The Association goes on to state that if you believe "might is right" then the Eleventh is the division for you.Bleach Bootleg, page 179 Appearances In Other Media *Ryohgo Narita's two volume novel Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You features two additional holders of the Kenpachi title who were not mentioned in Tite Kubo's manga or its anime adaptation. They are Kenpachi Kuruyashiki and Sōya Azashiro, the 7th and 8th Kenpachi respectively. Both individuals served as the captain of the Eleventh Division until they died. Trivia *At least two of the current lieutenants belonging to other divisions were formerly affiliated with the Eleventh Division: Renji Abarai and Tetsuzaemon Iba. *The 11th Division has relatively close relations with the 8th Division, with the two captains and their units drinking sake together. During one such occasion, they look at the "moon" which turned out to be Ikkaku's head.Bleach anime; Episode 93 omake References Navigation de:11. Kompanie es:Undécima División fr:Onzième Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami